APPUDEETO アップデート
by Furukawa Mayu
Summary: Ketika Hinata dan Yachi bersama-sama untuk memperbaiki diri satu sama lain. Agar suatu hari nanti tidak ada kata penyesalan yang keluar dari mulut mereka. [EVENT "Manis Pahit Coklat" @ United Fandom]


**Disclaimer** : Haikyuu/ハイキュー (c) Haruichi Furudate

APPUDEETO/ アップデート (c) Felisha Mayu

Dalam Fic ini Mayu tidak mendapat keuntungan apapun dari berbagai pihak.

**Rate : **T

**Genre : **Romance/ Friendship

**Pair : **Hinata Shoyo x Yachi Hitoka

Berusaha agar tidak OOC, EYD lagi-lagi masih belum sempurna, dan mungkin ada yang typo-typo.

Fic ini Mayu ikut sertakan dalam memeriahkan Event "Manis Pahit Coklat" United Fandom. _Dozo yoroshiku onegaishimasu._

_._

APPUDEETO/ アップデート (c) Felisha Mayu

.

Hinata masih mengingat dengan baik bagaimana dia bisa bertemu dengan gadis pirang itu. Awalnya Hinata tidak begitu tertarik seperti kedua _senpai_-nya, Tanaka dan Nishinoya. Tetapi seiring dengan berjalannya waktu, dia mulai tertarik dengan gadis itu. Dia ingin mengenal gadis yang nantinya akan menjadi manajer tim bola voli SMA Karasuno. Tetapi gadis berambut pirang itu tidak terlalu banyak berbicara, sepertinya dia canggung, dan tidak tahu harus memulai darimana. Entah bagaimana caranya, mungkin suatu nanti akan ada momen dimana mereka bisa dekat.

.

APPUDEETO/ アップデート (c) Felisha Mayu

.

"Kageyama."

Laki-laki bersurai hitam itu menoleh pada teman yang memanggilnya. "_Nanni?_"

"_Etto..._bisa kau bilang pada Nishinoya-_san_ atau Tanaka-_san,_ hari ini aku tidak bisa latihan." Jawab Hinata.

Kageyama menampakan wajah bingung, tidak biasanya bocah ini izin untuk tidak latihan. Kageyama mengangguk pelan tanpa menanyakan alasan temannya izin tidak mengikuti latihan hari ini. Dia pun berlalu menuju gedung olahraga sendirian.

"Hinata." Seseorang memanggilnya.

Hinata hafal betul dengan suara seseorang yang memanggilnya. Suara itu yang tidak mungkin dia lupakan begitu saja.

Hinata menoleh kebelakang. "Yachi."

Ya, dia Yachi Hitoka gadis berambut pirang dan merupakan manajer tim voli SMA Karasuno. Tentunya menggantikan Shimizu Kiyoko yang telah lulus tahun lalu.

"Kenapa kau tidak menuju gedung olahraga? Aku tadi hanya melihat Kageyama-_san _saja."

"G_omen _Yachi-san, hari ini aku tidak bisa ikut latihan."

Gadis itu mengerutkan dahinya, dia merespon jawaban Hinata dengan wajah bingung. Sepertinya dia satu pemikiran dengan Kageyama, tidak biasanya laki-laki didepannya ini izin untuk tidak latihan.

"_Nannde?"_

"_Etto..._ _gomen_ Yachi-_san_ aku sedang buru-buru." Hinata pun berlari meninggalkan Yachi.

Sebenarnya dia tidak terlalu diburu-buru. Tapi karena tiba-tiba saja dadanya sesak dan jantungnya semakin berdegub kencang, Hinata memutuskan untuk pergi meninggalkan latihan, ah tidak! Tapi meninggalkan Yachi. Seiring dengan langkah kakinya, entah mengapa tiba-tiba dia mengingat kembali momen itu.

.

APPUDEETO/ アップデート (c) Felisha Mayu

.

"Yachi-_san_." Sapa Hinata, ada keraguan dalam nadanya. Jelas saja, dia sendiri merasa sedikit bingung. Karena ini pertama kalinya Hinata memanggil nama gadis berambut pirang tersebut.

Gadis itu menoleh kearah Hinata, raut wajahnya sedikit bingung atau sedikit canggung. Hinata sendiri tidak bisa memastikan hal itu.

"Yachi-_san_, bisakah kau membantu aku dan Kageyama?"

"Heh?" Yachi sedikit terkejut dengan laki-laki dihadapannya. Jujur saja, dia belum mengenal begitu baik laki-laki itu dengan temannya –Kageyama–. Tapi tiba-tiba dia sudah meminta bantuannya, yang dia sendiri tidak tahu.

"Aku tidak tahu lagi harus meminta tolong siapa. _Onegaishimasu!_" Hinata menempelkan kedua telapak tangan di depan kepalanya yang menunduk.

"Tapi bantuan apa?"

"Hehehe, gampang kok. Kau hanya mengajarkan kami Bahasa Inggris. Tes kemarin aku dan Kageyama mendapat nilai kurang memuaskan. Kalau pada saat remedial nanti nilai kami masih sama saja, terpaksa—"

"Terpaksa apa?" tiba-tiba Yachi menjadi antusias dengan topik yang sedang dibicarakan.

"Terpaksa kami berdua harus berhenti dulu untuk kegiatan klub."

"Heh?" Yachi kembali terkejut. Baginya, ah tidak! Bagi semua anggota tim bola voli SMA Karasuno, hal itu tidak boleh terjadi. Mengingat sebentar lagi akan diselenggarakan turnamen.

"Aku mau membantu kalian!" Yachi mengangguk pelan.

.

APPUDEETO/ アップデート (c) Felisha Mayu

.

Bulan Februari, mungkin ini adalah waktu yang tepat bagi Hinata untuk mengutarakan perasaannya pada gadis berambut pirang tersebut. Ya saat Valentine tiba mungkin Hinata akan jujur pada Yachi, dan dia harus mempersiapkan untuk hari itu.

Hinata berdiri dibagian rak bahan-bahan kue sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. Matanya terus mencari sesuatu yang dia butuhkan, yap coklat. Hinata ingin memberikan Yachi sesuatu yang manis dihari kasih sayang, esok lusa. Tapi sejujurnya dia sendiri tidak bisa membuat coklat, mungkin dengan bantuan _google_ dia bisa sedikit mengerti.

"Yosh! Sepertinya ini cukup." Kata Hinata dengan menatap keranjang belanjaannya.

"_Are..._Hinata. Kamu ada disini. Kebetulan sekali."

Gadis bertubuh langsing, berambut hitam, dan berkacamata menyapa Hinata. Hinata terkejut dengan kedatangan gadis itu, mantan manajer SMA Karasuno.

"Shimizu-_senpai_. Sudah lama tak bertemu. Kau sedang belanja juga." Hinata melihat keranjang belanjaan milik Shimizu Kiyoko. Isinya kurang lebih sama dengan yang ada di keranjang miliknya.

"Kau juga akan membuat coklat Valentine? Untuk siapa?" tanya Hinata penasaran. Matanya berbinar, seolah-olah memaksa Shimizu untuk memberi tahu.

"Juga?" Shimizu menyipitkan matanya. "_Masaka?_ Berarti kau juga akan membuat Coklat Valentine? Untuk siapa?"

Hinata terkejut, begitu cerobohnya dia. "_E_—tto... ini hanya—"

"_Wakatta_! Pasti untuk Yachi." Shimizu menebak dan senyuman terpancar dari bibirnya.

"Heh? _E—tto de—mo..._" tiba-tiba Hinata menjadi gagap entah apa yang harus dia katakan. Memang tebakan Shimizu seratus persen benar.

Karena Hinata tak menjawab, Shimizu semakin yakin dengan jawabannya. "_Souka_! Kalau begitu mari kita membuat coklat bersama-sama. Karena aku tidak yakin kau bisa membuat coklat. Aku ingin membantumu."

"_Are...honki desuka?_"

"_Ha'i honki desu. Ikko._"

Hinata menyetujui ajakan seniornya, kesempatan ini jangan dibuang begitu saja.

.

.

Udara dingin menyapa 14 Februari, Hinata sedikit gugup seperti halnya saat dia mengikuti turnamen voli untuk yang pertama kalinya. Namun ada bedanya, kali ini tidak berbau salonpas. Hanya aroma manis yang dia rasakan. Hinata menarik napas panjang, memaksimalkan oksigen masuk keotaknya agar dia sedikit tenang. Hari ini dia akan mengutarakannya!

"Yachi, boleh kau ikut dengan ku sebentar?" Dengan jantung yang berdegub kencang, Hinata menghampiri Yachi yang sedang mengobrol dengan teman kelasnya.

"Heh? _Doko_?" tanya Yachi. Tidak biasanya Hinata menghampiri dia saat jam istirahat dan sekarang dia meminta Yachi untuk ikut dengannya.

"Tidak jauh dan—hanya sebentar."

Yachi menangguk pelan, dia berdiri dan meninggalkan kelasnya pergi mengikuti Hinata.

.

.

Udara dingin masih terasa sampai siang hari. Hinata dan Yachi berada di lorong dekat gedung olahraga. Hinata bingung memikirkan tempat yang cocok untuk mereka berdua mengobrol secara empat mata. Sepertinya ini tempat yang lumayan sepi, jarang orang melewati lorong ini kecuali ketika mereka akan olahraga atau anak klub bola voli sendiri.

"Hinata, ada apa?" tanya Yachi, dia sedikit memiringkan matanya kesebelah kiri. Jujur saja dia penasaran dengan apa yang menjadi tujuan Hinata membawanya kesini.

"_A—no, E—t-to, ore wa—_" Hinata kembali menjadi gagap. Ah sungguh sulit untuk mengatakannya. Sebenarnya jika mendengar orang lain seperti mudah sekali. Tapi ketika diri sendiri yang ingin mengatakan kata sederhana yang mempunyai makna mendalam itu... Sulit!

"_Nanni?_ Kenapa kau jadi gagap seperti itu Hinata? Hahaha." Yachi terawa kecil melihat Hinata yang seperti orang kebingungan.

"_E—tto _Yachi-_san_ _ore wa—_ Ah." Hinata menghela napasnya, dia masih belum bisa mengutarakan kata-kata itu. Hinata menarik napas panjang, membuangnya, dan menenangkan dirinya.

"Hinata, _daijoubu desuka?_" kini Yachi menjadi bingung sendiri dengan sikap Hinata.

"_Ha'i ore wa daijoubu_. _E—tto kore_." Hinata memberikan kotak kecil berwarna merah muda pada Yachi.

Tanpa ragu Yachi menerima kotak kecil itu dan membukanya. Terdepat tiga buah coklat kecil, satu berbentuk hati dan diantaranya terdapat coklat dengan wajah seperti Hinata dan Yachi meskipun tidak begitu mirip, tapi Yachi mengerti dengan kedua coklat bergambar wajah itu.

Yachi tersenyum melihatnya.

"Yachi-_san, watashi wa daisuki_." Akhirnya kata sederhana itu muncul. Hinata yakin dengan apa yang diucapkannya, tidak ada keraguan sedikitpun yang dia rasakan.

Sebaliknya Yachi sedikit terkejut dengan apa yang dikatakan Hinata. Meskipun sebenarnya sudah sangat jelas Hinata menyukainya, dilihat dari coklat yang dia berikan padanya. Tapi Yachi tidak menyangka Hinata akan mengungkapkan perasaannya secara langsung.

Yachi hanya diam, kini dirinya yang merasa kebingungan, dan entah harus berkata apa.

"Yachi. Kau masih hidup?" tanya Hinata ketika dia melihat Yachi yang seakan mematung di hadapannya. Hinata melambaikan tangannya di depan wajah Yachi, memastikan Yachi memang masih bernyawa.

"_E—tto, _aku masih hidup kok Hinata. Hahaha." Yachi tertawa kecil.

"Jadi?" Hinata meminta jawaban.

Yachi terdiam, dia sepertinya sedang memikirkan jawaban untuk Hinata. Ah, sebenarnya dia sudah mempunyai jawaban. Tapi dia bingung bagaimana untuk mengutarakannya.

Hening sejenak... Hinata ikut terdiam, dia tidak tahu harus berkata apa. Dia mencoba memberikan sedikit waktu dan ketenangan untuk Yachi berpikir.

"_A—no _Hinata-_san_. Sebenarnya—" Yachi kembali diam, kini giliran dirinya yang merasa gugup. Mungkin ini yang tadi dirasakan oleh Hinata, sesaat sebelum mengungkapkan perasaannya pada Yachi.

Hinata sudah pasrah dengan segala keputusan Yachi. "Ungkapkan saja Yachi. Aku menerima semua jawabanmu."

Yachi menghela napas dan memandang wajah laki-laki berambut orange di hadapannya.

"_Gomen ne _Hinata-_san_. Bukannya aku tidak mau, tapi aku ingin melihat usahamu lebih keras lagi. Aku masih ingat bagaimana kau pertama kali berbicara padaku. Aku masih ingat bagimana kau meyakinkanku pada satu tujuan yang harus aku capai. Aku masih ingat ketulusan hatimu membantuku untuk segala hal. Dan... aku mengerti akan perasaan istimewa yang kau rasakan padaku—" Yachi diam kembali. Dia memikirkan kata-kata yang pas untuk dia ungkapkan, yang tentunya sesuai dengan kata hatinya.

"—Tapi jika kau mencitaiku, kejar aku. Seperti halnya kau mengejar bola voli yang Kageyama berikan padamu. Jika kau mencintaiku raih aku setinggi mungkin. Seperti halnya kau meraih bola voli saat melambung di udara untuk mencetak angka bagi tim. Aku yakin saat kau dapat melakukan hal tersebut kau akan mendapatkan kebahagiaan dan kemenangan yang maksimal ,yang tidak akan pernah kau sesali seumur hidupmu—"

"—Aku ingin seperti itu. Menjadi seseorang yang tidak akan pernah kau sesali dikemudian hari. Aku sendiri menyukaimu Hinata, tapi untuk kali ini aku sedang berusaha meng-_update_ diriku. Agar aku tidak menjadi orang yang kau sesali dikemudian hari. Karena sejujurnya saat ini aku sedang mencoba untuk meraihmu. Tapi aku rasa, aku masih belum bisa meraihmu."

Yachi merasakan hangat di pipinya. Sepertinya sekarang wajahnya memerah. Gadis berambut pirang tersebut bingung dengan yang baru saja dia katakan. Kenapa dia jadi mengutarakan isi hatinya yang selama ini menyukai laki-laki yang sedang berdiri di hadapannya ini?

"Aku mengeti Yachi." Hanya tiga kata itu yang keluar dari mulut Hinata, setelah mendengarkan penjelasan Yachi.

"Aku akan berusaha meng-_update_ diriku juga. _Itsuka todokimasu you ni*_, Yachi-_san._"

"Emm.." Yachi mengangguk dan tersenyum.

Perasaan lega dirasakan baik oleh Hinata maupun Yachi. Akhirnya mereka berdua dapat mengutarakan isi hati mereka, yang selama ini mereka pendam. Mulai hari ini dan sampai waktu yang belum mereka ketahui, mereka akan bersama-sama memperbaiki diri mereka untuk lebih baik lagi. Agar suatu hari nanti tidak ada kata menyesal yang keluar dari bibir mereka.

.

**FIN**

APPUDEETO/ アップデート (c) Felisha Mayu

.

**A/N:**

* : Suatu hari aku akan menjangkaumu.

Ah, _minna yokatta ne_. Akhirnya Mayu dapat menyelesaikan fanfic Mayu bergenre _romance _yang kedua kalinya. Sekaligus menjadi fanfic keempat Mayu. Maaf yah apabila masih ada salah penulisan, atau kata-kata yang kurang enak dibaca. Mayu masih newbie X'D. _Dakara, _Mayu mengharapkan kritik dan saran yang membangun untuk Mayu. Fanfic ini berjudul APPUDETTO yang artinya UPDATE. Diambil dari penulisan dan pengucapan kata UPDATE dalam bahasa Jepang. Xixi

Oiya maaf apabila ini ceritanya bikin bingung, ini alurnya maju-mundur-maju-mundur cantik-cantik /ditabok/. Dan maaf juga kalau Hinata maupun Yachi disini OOT...

Cerita ini Mayu persembahkan untuk meramaikan event "Manis Pahit Coklat". Jadi sebenernya ini cerita Manis dan Pahit .-.v Aduh sudahlah Mayu kok jadi bingung :3

Ditunggu kritik dan sarannya yang membangun di kolom _riview_. _Arigotou minna, shiteru you~ ^^  
_


End file.
